Nedric Side Stuff
by serialhugger
Summary: Side story things for the Nedric series. All pieces found herein focus on Neville, Cedric, or both.
1. MediWizard

**Title:** Nedric Side Drabbles

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf-chan

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N:** Since Nedric is taking forever for me to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to cannon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Medi-Wizard; Drabble the First**

Unforgivable's are just that; unforgivable. They are Magic that's been twisted and misused, to control, to corrupt, to torture, and to kill.

The torture victims are the worst though. As a Medi-Wizard with a background in psychology, those are the ones I see daily. The victim's who die, are in a sense, lucky. They don't have to live with the psychological after effects.

Frank and Alice Longbottom, and their family, are perfect examples of why such perversions of magic are unforgivable. Both Frank and Alice are confined to a hospital room to live out the remainder of their days. Really, though, it isn't the room in which they are living; both of them are living inside of their own minds.

There are times, however, that a tiny spark of real life seems to ignite in them, and they seem less trapped, less frightened, less lost. The spark isn't big, and it isn't bright, but it is there.

It's there when the boy, their boy, Neville Longbottom, visits them, to tell stories, or recount the details of his life between visits. It can be seen in the way Frank's eyes become less cloudy, not by much, but enough so that a keen and well trained eye could catch the difference. It can be seen in the way Alice allows herself to be touched without becoming violent as she is known to do with the staff; she remains skittish, but not defensive.

That small spark can be seen as she hums a whimsical tune, and Frank watches from his crouched position at the foot of his bed; Alice allowing the boy, their son, though in all honesty they probably don't know it, to rest his head on her lap while he cries and recounts to his parents, whom most would see as only breathing shells, the loss of yet another person he cherished to an Unforgivable Curse.

That spark, throughout the sad encounter, is there. It can be seen quite clearly through the small window centered on the upper half of the closed door, as I attempt to distract the boy's formidable Witch of a Grandmother from disturbing the three occupants of Frank and Alice Longbottom's permanent hospital room.

* * *

There we go! Part one of twenty-two down. 

**Next up:** Frank Longbottom.

_Hugs and Oreos!_  
Smurf-chan


	2. Frank Longbottom

Title: Nedric Side Stuff

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

Author: Smurf-chan

Disclaimer: serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

A/N: Since Nedric is taking forever for me to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to canon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

Stuff the Second; Frank Longbottom

People come into our room, Alice's and mine; I know it's our room, we share it, and no one else lives in it. People come inside of our room and they want to talk. I know that they're talking; I know that they're using words, and I know that to them they make sense. To me though, it's disjointed, and jumbled, and noisy, and it doesn't mean anything.

Some time passes… I think it does anyway; that's what time does, right? I can't really tell sometimes.

The woman with all of the noisy, jumbled, disjointed words leaves. She leaves, but the other one, the other one who looks a bit like me and a bit more like Alice stays.

His words are nice. They aren't noisy, even though they're still jumbled and disjointed, and I can't understand the meaning that I know they are supposed to have.

The person who looks a bit like me and a bit more like Alice usually feels sad… at least, that's how he seems to me whenever he visits. I don't think he visits too often; there are long periods of time in which we don't see him. At least, I think there are. Time is a funny thing, and I never seem to be able to quite keep track of it.

Today the boy who looks a bit like me and a bit more like Alice seems sadder than before. His eyes are wet, and red, and his lip is trembling as he speaks those disjointed, jumbled words. I know something bad has happened.

Something bad has happened to the boy with the nice, disjointed, jumbled words, who looks a bit like me and a bit more like Alice. I don't like it. Whatever's happened, I'm sure I don't like it; I'm sure it's something bad.

* * *

_One of twenty-two done._

Up next: Alice Longbottom

**Hugs and Oreos!  
**_Smurf_


	3. Alice Longbottom

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf-chan

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N:** Since Nedric is taking forever for me to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to canon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Stuff the third; Alice Longbottom**

The boy comes in; the one that looks like me, but looks a little bit like Frank too. He's with the noisy woman… he always comes in with the noisy woman.

She's too loud. I ignore her and play with my blocks whenever she comes. Sometimes the boy plays too. Maybe he will today. I like it when he plays with me; it's nice, and he doesn't try to take my blocks away.

He's sad, and I can tell… but today, it's worse than before. Still, he plays with me, and the noisy woman doesn't, but that's good, because I don't want her to. She's loud, and she tries to take my blocks away, like she tries to take away Frank's plant.

She's noisy, and I'm glad when she goes away.

The boy, the one who looks like me, but a little bit like Frank too, is talking now. I know the words; I hear words all of the time, but that doesn't mean I know what he's saying. I know they mean something… the sounds mean something… but, I can't connect any meaning to them.

Some sounds, some words, I know. I know that "Mum" means me, and "Dad" means Frank, and "Gran" means the noisy woman who tries to take away my blocks and Frank's plant, but I don't understand what they mean, and other words, like "Cedric", "Boy", "Dead", and "Hurts" are lost on me completely.

I do understand that the boy is sad though, and I don't like it.

We stop playing, and he's still talking, and he's still sad, and I still don't like it.

He's crying, his head is in my lap, and I'm singing to make him stop. I don't like it that the boy who looks like me, but looks a little bit like Frank is sad. I don't like it.

* * *

_Woohoo! I actually fixed the errors! Yay me_. 

_Hugs and Oreos (and a BIG Thanks to SasukeBlade for pointing them out.)_

Smurf


	4. Augusta Longbottom

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf-chan

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N:** Since Nedric is taking forever for me to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to canon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Stuff the Fourth: Mrs. Longbottom**

Neville, though not a brilliant boy with a shining personality and talent like his father before… well, just before, was always optimistic enough in his own way. He didn't talk very much, but did what was asked of him, even if he did bungle it more often than not, but now, he sits in his room, only leaving when absolutely necessary, skipping meals when I don't force the issue, and only venturing away from our own yard when we visit his parents.

I could tell him to buck up, I could tell him that he needs to smile, because I know that Frank and even Alice will notice his cheerless demeanor, but I don't. Something horrible happened to him, he lost a friend to the same fiend that took his parent's even if not directly or in the same manner.

I know it's true, Dumbledore doesn't lie; Voldemort is back, and my grandson is hurt.

So I let him grieve, and I act as I always have. I regale him with tales of his father, and to a lesser extent his mother when they were happy and healthy and whole, I draw comparisons betwixt the two, because really Neville does look so much like his father, even if a bit more like Alice, and he's all I have left. Even if he doesn't comment, it's good to have some sort of sound in the house, even if only the sound of my own voice.

I just wish I knew what to say to make him the shy, bumbling, timid grandchild I've always known instead of the listless shell that's been haunting the halls of our shared home for the past several weeks. I do not, however, know any stories, or magic words that will make the hurt I see when I look at him diminish, so I continue to say nothing, other than the soft, "I'm sorry, to hear about your friend," which was directed at both Neville, and a sobbing Cho Chang when they exited the Hogwarts Express at the end of the school year.

I don't know what to say, so I do as I always do, I tell him stories, I make sure he eats- even when he doesn't want to, and I take him to visit the hospital room that houses his parents.

Who better to heal the broken, than those who are broken themselves?

* * *

_My take on Nevilles Gran, is that she means well, she just doesn't know how to express her love of him well. She tells him stories of his parents not to draw comparisons and make him feel poorly, but to show him that he is like his parents, but at the same time, she's holding onto her son, and the way he was before, so it comes off as disappointment, and maybe it is, but I don't think that means she loves him any less. It just means she doesn't know how to deal with the loss of her child, and is trying to hold on to what little of him she has left so desperately, that sometimes she forgets that Neville is his own person as well._

_Now I've probably gone and confused the hell out of anyone who's actually reading this. Sorry. (insert sheepish laugh here)_

**Up Next:** Amous Diggory.

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	5. Amous Diggory

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf-chan

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

* * *

**Stuff the Fifth: Amous Diggory**

A parent should never outlive their child. It just isn't right… it isn't how things are supposed to happen. Father's are never supposed to bury their son's. Parents are supposed to watch as their children grow up, and get married, and have children of their own. They are not supposed to watch as their only child lays motionless and cold on the ground, while a medi-witch and several others proclaim him dead.

Cedric was not meant to die. Not like that… though if what the Potter boy- Harry Potter the boy who lived (again)- said is true, then he died an honorable death. I won't say a good death; the death of a child is never good.

Children are meant to outlive their parents. Cedric should have outlived me. He was a good boy. Handsome, and good natured, he could have gone on to do anything. He should have graduated that year, and with full marks too, what with being selected as Hogwarts champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I should be looking back at old photo's and remembering how proud of him I was (and still am) for all of his accomplishments. The time he out flew Harry Potter, or the summer he'd turned five and insisted on peas with dinner every night are the things I should be remembering. Instead, all I can think of, is the way he looked, unmoving and cold on the ground, a medi-witch and several other people around him proclaiming him as dead, and the sad, tearstained faces of the students as they received the news.

Four faces stand out to me as I go over that day in my head for what must be the thousandth time. The first is Cedric's, it was his face, but it wasn't… it didn't seem real; if I'm honest, it still doesn't. I still find myself expecting him to burst through the front door and ask if we'll be having peas or carrots with our supper. The second is that of Cho Chang; they were close, that girl and my boy, and it must have tore her heart into shreds to see him like that… to know he was gone, and that he wasn't coming back. The third is Harry Potter, his face a mask of sorrow, distress, anger and fear; having heard the explanation of what happened, I can understand now why he looked the way he did. The fourth and final face I remember clearly from that day is someone I don't even know. A boy, with sandy hair, and a round face, that on any other occasion would have looked kind, but on that day, just seemed to mirror my own feelings.

Children are meant to outlive their parents, it is never meant to be the other way around.

* * *

_Five of Twenty-two done! Yay!_

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	6. Colin Creevey

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Author:** Smurf

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

* * *

**Stuff the sixth: Colin Creevey**

Photography whether it's a hobby or a passion is always honest. Photos never lie; they always show exactly what was captured on film; they can be distorted with light and shadow, but the same image is always there. Wizard-photography is like that too- only the pictures aren't static. They can change, and move, but they are still honest… And many times the camera can see things the human eye cannot. The snapshot will capture something, something the photographer hadn't noticed, and hadn't meant to catch on film.

Now, looking at a photo that had been hiding in the bottom of his school trunk for the entirety of summer break, Colin could see the truth in those sentiments. Somehow, while he had been snapping a picture of Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they made their way towards the Great Hall, he had managed to capture something he hadn't noticed before in the least. In the background, just to the left of the frame, a tall, handsome figure of a boy stood, a slight blush creeping over his features as his eyes followed the more familiar figure of Neville Longbottom as he made his way down the corridor.

Looking at other pictures he had shot over the years, spanning several albums, he could see the same expression, and the same shy interaction between the two figures. He wondered why it had taken a camera lens to point it out, and why his own eyes hadn't been able to see what had been right there in plain sight. Briefly he wondered if anyone else had noticed, or if it was one of those things that could only be seen when you weren't looking at it, one of those things that could only be captured by the honesty of a photograph.

* * *

_Six of twenty-two done, which means only sixteen more to go._

**Hugs and Oreos!  
**Smurf


	7. Trevor

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf-chan

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

* * *

**Stuff the Seventh: Trevor the Toad**

Trevor is a toad. That is an undisputable fact. He is also the best friend of one Neville Longbottom, and as such he knows more about the boy than just about anyone else. He knows, for example, that Neville prefers carrots over peas, and that he was born at the end of July. He knows that the boy plays blocks with his mother, and that he possesses two very green thumbs. His grandfather's greenhouse can attest to that, as can professor Sprout.

There is one other thing that Trevor knows about Neville; something just as true as the boy's vegetable preferences. Trevor knows that the kind Gryffindor boy has, since the end of first year when Lavendar Brown and the Patil twins dragged him (and Trevor, who was snug in Neville's left pocket) to a Quidditch match (Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw), taken a fancy to one Cedric Diggory.

You could argue that Trevor is just a toad, and therefore lacks a basic knowledge of human emotions needed to make such assumptions. You, however, would be wrong. Trevor knows very well how his master feels about the older lad. It's sort of hard to miss when nearly every night a soft, near inaudible sigh that takes the form of Cedric's name escapes Neville's lips as he sleeps.

Trevor is a toad, that is an undisputable fact, and he knows more about Neville Longbottom than just about anyone else.

* * *

_This will be the last thing I post for a while (a month at the very least), so I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Don't forget, it's nice to let me know what you think._

**Hugs and Oreos!**  
Smurf


	8. Pavarti & Padma

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Stuff the Eighth; Pavarti & Padma Patil**

Pavarti wasn't quite sure which one of them had noticed it first; she and Padma, though different, were also very alike; their thoughts often arriving at the same conclusion in the same moment. This phenomena was always chalked up to the fact that they were sisters, but more than that they were twins. She was certain though that Padma had noticed it too; the way Neville, the shy Gryffindor Lavender had dragged with them to the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match, if only to get him to acknowledge that Hogwarts did in fact have some of the world's best junior players, was watching not the game that was in play, but one particular player.

When Padma caught her sister's eyes for a moment- however brief- the other smiled a small smile. She knew then, that the meaning behind the look had been understood. She'd noticed it too; the way the boy's eyes followed the Hufflepuff Seeker as he flitted about above the pitch.

Perhaps, both girls mused, Neville might agree with Lavender's point of view on other things as well- The good looks of the school's Seekers for example.

* * *

_...Yes, I realize it's been forever and a day since I updated anything Nedric related. And I doubt anyone cares about these stories anymore, but they haven't been abandoned._

Hugs & Oreos!  
Smurf

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Author: **Smurf

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

* * *


	9. Lavender Brown

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf-chan

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N:** Since Nedric is taking forever for me to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to canon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Stuff the Ninth; Lavender Brown**

Lavender had seen it; the way her clumsy house mate had seemed to brighten whenever the Hufflepuff seeker took to the pitch. She'd seen the way he flushed the palest shade of pink whenever the older boy greeted him in the school corridors. She'd even seen the way the Cedric Diggory watched him in return.

She had seen all of that. Not surprising, really, even Professor Trelawney had said she had a talent for seeing. So, why hadn't she been able to see that it would end in heartbreak?

Lavender wasn't a cruel person. If she'd have known Neville would wind up so hurt, she would have never pointed Cedric out to him in the first place. But then, hind sight is always 20/20.

* * *

**UP NEXT:** Stuff the Tenth; Mme. Hooch

See? I told you they weren't abandoned.

**Hugs & Oreos!**  
_Smurf_


	10. Mme Hooch

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf-chan

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N:** Since Nedric is taking forever for me to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to canon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Stuff the Tenth; Mme. Hooch**

Quidditch is a game of passion, as anyone involved in the sport would tell you. You can see it in the intensity of play, in the crack of the beater's bats, and the way the players fly. If one is experienced enough in the game- and by all accounts Mme. Hooch is- they can even read the mood of the players as they soar through the air on their brooms.

There are small tells in the way one flies that give away their emotional state. Flight is as much about a state of mind as it is concentration and the right equipment. Players who are in a foul mood, or who are nervous about an upcoming exam for example, tend to make mistakes, this accounts for quite a few injuries. Players who are calm or happy fly better, smoother, and even faster in some cases.

Mme. Hooch can identify the changes in the way a player flies, and so it didn't take her long to notice the changes in Cedric Diggory's flying. At first there seemed to be no real change at all. But then, he began to look out into the stands more often, something most seekers avoid as it takes their eye away from the target. That was something she'd seen in several of Hogwarts young players over the years. It was the first sure sign of a crush.

She wondered though, who it was sitting in the stands that he hoped to catch a glimpse of as he zipped by on his broom.

* * *

Hugs & Oreos!

Smurf


	11. Draco Malfoy

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf-chan

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N:** Since Nedric is taking forever for me to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to canon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Stuff the Eleventh; Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy didn't know about the mutual crush Neville Longbottom and Cedric Diggory shared for one another. He didn't notice it because he had other, bigger, more important things on his mind. Things like Harry Potter, the return of He-who-must-not-be-named. Neville was a minor blip on his radar, someone he avoided as much as possible during lessons- especially potions- least they be paired together, bullied when the mood struck him, and insulted on too many occasions to count.

Perhaps he should have paid closer attention to the matter, however, because at least then he'd have an explanation as to why that damned Diggory was always scowling at him.

* * *

_Eleven left to go... then maybe I'll get my act together and finish up Nedric._

Hugs & Oreos!  
_Smurf_


	12. Hannah & Susan

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf-chan

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf-chan makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N:** Since Nedric is taking forever for me to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to canon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

**

* * *

  
**

**Stuff the Twelfth; Hannah Abbott & Susan Bones**

"Do you think he has any idea?" Hannah whispered to Susan conspiratorially over her Herbology text.

She was, of course, referring to Neville Longbottom, and his knowledge (or lack thereof) of the rather large crush their fellow housemate had on him.

Susan seemed to ponder that a moment, her head cocking slightly to the left as she scrutinized, first, Neville, who was reading over his potions assignment and looking like a confused puppy, and then Cedric, who was on the other side of the room.

"He's clueless." Of course, when Susan spoke, she meant Cedric. How could the older lad have missed Neville's obviously budding interest in him?

* * *

_I live! And so does Nedric._

_Hugs & Oreos;  
Smurf _


	13. Professor Snape

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N:** Since Nedric is taking forever for me to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to canon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

**

* * *

  
**

**Stuff the Thirteenth; Professor Snape**

Professor Severus Snape, if asked, would say he disliked Thursday the most out of all the days of the week. His fellow staff members and several of his students would find this response… curious to say the least. They would expect him to declare Wednesday as the day he loathed more than any other, simply because it was the one day a week he was forced to suffer through teaching a double potions class to two of his least favorite students- Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom.

Professor Snape would remain adamant though, that it was Thursday's he liked the least. This was in part due to the fact that he had a class that morning with two of his cockiest and clumsiest students, but also in part to the fact that he had to deal with a certain Hufflepuff, who had taken to glowering at him in a way that caused him to wonder if perhaps he shouldn't simply begin owling in sick on Thursday's just to avoid the headache of it all; Harry's arrogance, Neville's bungling, and Cedric's obviously hormonally influenced moodiness.

* * *

_13 Of 22._

_Hugs & Oreos  
Smurf. _


	14. Professor Sprout

**Title:** Nedric Side Stuff

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense.

**Author:** Smurf

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N:** Since Nedric is taking forever to finish (due to my own anal retentiveness when it comes to getting it as close to canon as possible while at the same time remaining AU-ish and involving a pairing which is purely of my own imagination), I've decided to release the side stories in the meanwhile. Please note that these are merely drabbles told from several different characters' POV. The title of each chapter will coincide with the character whose thoughts on the Nedric pairing are being shown. There are about twenty-two drabbles in total. Hope you enjoy them!

**

* * *

**

**Stuff the Fourteenth; Professor Sprout**

Professor Sprout would never have guessed her shy, brilliant, student harbored any feelings, romantic, or otherwise for Cedric Diggory had it not been for one innocent little mishap in the greenhouse.

She certainly hadn't meant to bump Neville's bag off of the work table scattering its contents on the floor. Nor had she meant to catch a glimpse of the name that had been written repeatedly in neat cursive on the bottom right corner of his notebook. It had all been an accident, a rather embarrassing one for Neville she supposed.

The boy was always careful after that of where he placed his belongings.

* * *

**14 of 22.**

_Hugs & Oreos;_

_ Smurf_


	15. Ernie and Justin

**Title:** Nedric Side Drabbles

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Nedric- though it's sort of vague in some spots, and is in a past tense in others.

**Author:** Smurf

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks, copyrights or licenses thereof, and makes no claim to the contrary. Likewise, as a member in good standing of serialhugger, Smurf makes no claim on Harry Potter, etc.

* * *

**Nedric Stuff The 15th: Ernie and Justin**

It was one thing, Justin and Ernie, decided, to harbour secret feelings for a person knowing you stood no chance of having the sentiments of your heart being reciprocated, or at least to fear such an outcome. It was only human nature after all. Both boys were clever enough (thank you very much) to recognize that fact.

It was, however, quite something else to harbour said feelings for a person and be too bloody blind, daft, or insecure (or even all three!) to notice that the object of your most earnest and private feelings felt exactly the same for you as you did for them. And, the boys concluded, to this effect, both Cedric Diggory and Neville Longbottom were absolute idiots!

Of course, they meant that in the kindest possible of ways. Because, really, it wasn't Cedric's fault – nor was it Neville's – that the shy, quiet, forgetful, and somewhat clumsy boy was three (very nearly four) years younger than the Hufflepuff seeker, thereby adding yet another complication to an already complicated situation.

Therefore, both Justin and Ernie agreed, that Cedric and Neville could be excused for their hesitant, awkward, bumbling where matters of the heart were concerned. It only meant that they, along with Hannah, Susan and the Weasley girl – Ginny, was it? – would need to be more persistant in their orchestration of 'accidental' meetings and passings by in the school's halls, library, and even the greenhouses, between their housemate, and the Gryffindor boy, because there was only so much mooning two strapping lads such as themselves could take. And, Cedric Diggory's temporarily (they were quite certain of that fact) unrequited affections for the Longbottom boy were sorely testing those limits.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos

Smurf.


End file.
